


Tentacles

by ChimericalSerenity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimericalSerenity/pseuds/ChimericalSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the label says on the can. Octopus!Aomine dicking Kagami. Yum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

Aomine was upon Kagami, water sloshing on the sides of the bathtub. Holding Kagami’s head in his hands, Aomine kissed him with a foreign tenderness that made him shiver. Groaning, Kagami let his tongue out to wander, mapping out the contours of Aomine’s lips, sinking it into the welcoming warm wetness. The dark-skinned teen bent downwards, tentacles crawling over the expanse of Kagami’s skin, stopping to suck a bruising mark on the latter’s neck. Letting one of his tentacles pervade Kagami’s mouth, he stopped, letting himself a moment to admire the sensuous sight of Kagami’s spit-slick lips encasing the digit. Moaning at the erotic sight, he felt a sudden need to invoke more sounds from the pliant body beneath him. Dipping down and taking one of the redhead’s nipples into his mouth, he sucked it until it hardened, stiffening itself into a nub under Aomine’s wayward tongue. Arching, Kagami groaned, feeling the way Aomine’s tongue swirled around the now peaked nipple, which was slightly swollen from Aomine’s attentions.

Soon enough, Aomine’s attentions to them had caused Kagami’s nipples to feel sore, and the red head was soon begging for the other to stop. Retracting his tentacles from the red-head’s mouth, the obscene pop it emitted caused Aomine to shiver at the sudden pleasure that zinged hot at the tip of his cock. Kagami tangled a hand in the bluenet’s hair, pulling him gently upwards to lip lock again. The kiss grew frenzied and Aomine’s tongue thrust into the hot cavern of Kagami’s mouth, eliciting a groan from both of them at the slick, sensuous feel of it. Aomine disconnected his lips from Kagami’s, whose lips unconsciously followed, a whine escaping from his cherry lips.

Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hips with his tentacles, turning him around and spreading his legs, the former licking his lips as the sight of Kagami’s clenching hole. Dipping downwards, Aomine wasted no time in dipping a wayward tongue into Kagami’s tight furl of flesh. The latter arched, his hips swaying almost indecisively, not knowing whether to arch away from the curious sensation or press closer to it. Emitting a wrecked whimper, Kagami lowered himself onto his forearms, angling his ass so that Aomine’s exploring tongue could reach deeper into his depths.

This continued for ages, painting Kagami’s mind with hazy pleasure. When the tongue left his hole, he looked up blearily, not knowing why the pleasure had stopped. Aomine chuckled at Kagami’s rapture, before letting a tentacle brush up the other’s spine, eliciting a shiver and a surprised moan from Kagami. Aomine’s tentacles danced along the length of Kagami’s back, stroking and hitting pleasure spots that Kagami didn’t know he had. Not long, the tentacles dipped lower, until they were soon brushing over his backside. Leaning forwards, Aomine continued kissing the redhead’s back, comforting open-mouthed kisses that sent warm emotion through his entire body, like a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy day.

Sighing, Kagami arched lazily, rolling his hips in a sensuous manner, making Aomine’s cock twitch as he imagined that fluid motion on his cock. Smirking at the view, Aomine’s tentacles flexed, as if readying himself. Aomine used two of his main tentacles to wrap Kagami’s waist, hoisting him up so that his backside was up for display. Another tentacle wormed out to wind itself around Kagami’s cock. Kagami sighed at the friction, pushing himself wantonly into the warm wetness that surrounded his want.

Kagami’s blushing face sent another twinge down Aomine’s stiff member, causing the latter to groan in anticipation. He wrapped a tentacle around his cock to stop it from bobbing, before teasing Kagami’s hole with another. Kagami whimpered, before grinding down onto the pressure, desperate for more. Smirking at the other’s obvious pleasure, Aomine wriggled it teasingly once more, before slipping the tip of it into Kagami’s ass, which immediately clenched around it.

Groaning, Aomine bit his lip. Though the tentacle wasn’t his main source of pleasure, it was still one of his erogenous zones. Feeling the hot heat around his tentacle, Aomine immediately craved for more. Pushing in further, Aomine revelled in the other’s groans, before letting his tentacle crook ever so slightly, feeling it brush across a small nub deep inside Kagami, which elicited a high-pitched keen from the latter. Smirking at his success, he pushed the tentacle in and out loosely, before feeling the tight heat surrounding him relax minutely. Feeling the muscles give way, Aomine cheered inwardly, before pushing his tentacle in deeper. They stayed for a while like that, Kagami fucking himself back onto the wet tentacle, Aomine revelling in the feel of Kagami’s fluttering hole around him, hot and wet.

At last, Aomine could not take it any longer. He removed the tentacle that he was unconsciously thrusting into, before pushing in alongside the tentacle. Kagami’s reaction was instant. Arching backwards, he opened his mouth in a silent shout, letting out a poorly stifled groan, before letting his upper body slump forwards to lean heavily on the side of the bathtub. His lower body grinded back onto the hot, stiff member in him, letting out occasional whimpers when it brushed _oh so perfectly_ against his prostrate.

Aomine grinned at the view, the squelching sounds of his precome inside Kagami’s ass made the scene more erotic than Aomine thought it would be. Feeling particularly adventurous, Aomine circled his tentacle around his cock inside Kagami, causing him to mewl when the ridges and pads of Aomine’s tentacles caught the insides of his inner walls.

Gasping, Kagami arched backward, pressing sloppy kisses onto whatever parts of Aomine he could reach, drunk, eyes lidded, wrecked with pleasure. Moaning, he pushed fervently backwards against the shaft. ‘So close, so close…!’ Kagami gasped; the pleasure made his stomach tighten; his walls seemed . Aomine felt Kagami’s hole spasm and knew it wasn’t long. Aiming carefully, Aomine directed two sharp thrusts towards Kagami’s prostate, letting his tentacle writhe against that tender spot, before the latter was coming in long, white, sticky ropes, choking out sobs and pleas through the climax of his pleasure.

One of his tentacles removed itself from Kagami’s body, leaving circular suction marks in their wake. Letting it circle Kagami’s cock, he allowed the other to ride out his pleasure, letting himself ram into the hot slickness of Kagami’s ass. The fluttering and contracting sensation on his cock caused him to utter a soft groan himself, until he bent forwards, body taut and tentacles slack, emptying himself into Kagami in hot spurts. Kagami, still oversensitive from his orgasm, groaned softly as the hot sensation filled his ass. Curling into Aomine he hummed pleasantly; his behind felt pleasantly stuffed. He would be content to stay like this forever.

However, Aomine was already sliding his dick out of Kagami’s hole, sending another jolt of the now unwelcome pleasure up Kagami’s spine, causing the latter to shiver. Sighing in contentment, Aomine wrapped a loose tentacle around Kagami, letting them massage the marks on Kagami’s torso. Landing a soft kiss on Kagami’s forehead, Aomine wound his hands into Kagami’s wet, tousled hair, before allowing the latter to sink into his arms.

Aomine hummed, voice husky in the silence, tentacles limp in the now dirtied water. Kagami let himself bask in the warmth of his partner for a short minute, before checking the clock on the wall and stepped out of the bathtub, legs shaky from overuse. Aomine let out a small laugh, letting a tentacle curl around him to help him regain balance.

Aomine seemed to want to follow him, eyes unusually expressive in the dim light of the bathroom, before realizing he couldn’t. Kagami pretended he didn’t see Aomine’s internal monologue, ‘I’m going to work. I’ll see you.’

Aomine didn’t say anything. Kagami didn’t either. With a small, sad smile, the latter left the room. When the front door clicked shut, Aomine felt a foreign feeling rise up in him. Sinking down into the water, he blew bubbles just below the surface. It wasn’t loneliness. Obviously not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing PWP. I'm blushing horribly, damn. Hopefully you guys like this. Kudos and comments are more than welcomed! :)


End file.
